yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
2011
''Yu-Gi-Oh!-related events in 2011. January * 5''' - Japanese air date for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 142: " ".tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "A Life-or-Death Battle! Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk" * '''7 - Korean OCG release date for Hidden Arsenal 2.yugioh-card.com Hidden Arsenal 2 * 12 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Miracle of Life! Life Stream Dragon!!" * 15 - Japanese OCG release date for Gold Series 2011.yugioh-card.com Gold Series 2011 * 19 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Beginning of the End: A Fight for the Future!" * 20 - French, German, Italian and Spanish TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' yugioh-card.com ''Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' * '''21' - ** European English TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com Duelist Pack 10 - Yusei 3 -'' ** 3/2011 issue of ''V Jump is released in Japan. It contains the promotional card VJMP-JP056 "The Supremacy Sun". * 22 - The TCG tournament, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza Los Angeles 2011 took place until the 23rd.yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza * 25 - American English TCG release date for Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3.yugioh-card.com Duelist Pack - Yusei 3 -'' *'26''' - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "Faster than Light!!" * Date unknown ** The Japanese OCG release date for Tournament Pack 2011 Vol.1. February * 2''' - Japanese air date for .tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Last Human: Z-ONE" * '''5 - Sneak Preview for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Sneak Previews * 6''' - Second Sneak Preview for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok. * '''8 - Regular release date for the TCG Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * 9''' - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "A Hope for the Future!" * '''10 - French, German, Italian and Spanish TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * 11 - European English TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarok.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok * 12 - The TCG tournament Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Dallas, TX takes place in Arlington, TX, until the 13th.yugioh-card.com Events and Demo Pack * 16 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "One Chance To Turn It All Around" * 19 - Japanese OCG release date for Extreme Victory.konami.jp Extreme Victory * 22 - TCG release date for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack.yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack * 23 - Japanese air date for .tv-toyko.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "The Revived Hero" * 24 ** Japanese release date for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus and its promotional cards. * 26 - ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time is screened in the United States.animenewsnetwork.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D's U.S. Theatrical Run Dated for February-March ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time is shown again in Japan with an extended 10 minutes footage.yugioh10th.com News 2011.11.20 ** Japanese OCG release date for the Yu-Gi-Oh: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time Movie Pack.yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Movie Pack March * '''1' - March 2011 Forbidden and Limited card list takes effect. * 9''' - TCG release date for Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion. * '''12 - Japanese OCG release date for Premium Pack 13. * 19 - ** Japanese OCG release date for Starter Deck 2011. ** Release date for the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Duelist Device. * 22 - TCG release date for Storm of Ragnarok: Special Edition. * 24 - TCG release date for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus promotional cards * 25 - Japanese release date for Master Guide 3 and its promotional card "Shooting Quasar Dragon". April * 5''' - TCG release date for Duelist Pack Collection Tin 2011. * '''9 - TCG release date for Turbo Pack: Booster Five * 16 - Japanese OCG release date for Generation Force. May June * 3''' - Japanese release date for and its OCG promotional card, "Kachi Kochi Dragon". July * '''15 - The TCG tournament, the 2011 North American World Championship Qualifier takes place in Pittsburgh, PA until the 17th. August * ?' - English ''TCG release date for World Championship 2011 Card Pack September October November December * '''16 - Release date for Duel Art.books.shueisha.co.jp Duel Art Kazuki Takahashi Yu-Gi-Oh! illustrations * 17 - Japanese OCG release date for Premium Pack 14. Date unknown * The 2011 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship takes place in Tokyo. References Category:Timeline